


Scars And Nightmares

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Hate, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Minor Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive, Sadness, Scared ciel, Scars, happyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically about Ciel after his parents had died. But, this time there is not contract, but Sebastian is still a demon and so is Claude. Ciel ends up moving to America, he didn't want to live in the Manor that was rebuilt because it brought back some horrible memories. So he and his friend Alois left and moved into an apartment together. He left behind the rest of his family because he couldn't stand to see them feel bad for him. But now he was going to try and move on from the horrid memories. Will Sebastian and/ or Claude be able to help? Or will everything become worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars And Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me!!! Anyways this story is going to be happyness, sadness, depressing and much more. So I would like it if you would leave comments to tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. <3 I own no characters in this or black butler in general. I only own the plot. And yes Alois is Ciels friend in this. XD. None of the music in this belongs to me if music is in it.

**Chapter 1: trying.**

* * *

**~Ciel~**

_'why? Why am I screaming? Why am I crying? What am I running from? Why me?'_ I thought to myself as a ran fast, going farther away from the hot flames that had formed inside my home. ' _screams, screams I can hear them screaming!'_ I thought frantically as I kept running. ' _footsteps there's footsteps behind me! Who's chasing me?! Why are they chasing me?! What do they want?!' I thought as I ran for what felt like hours. 'My name, my name thier screaming my name! How do they know my name?!"_

 

**~Third person~**

"Ciel, wake up!" Alois yelled as he shook the boy by his shoulders. "Ciel, it's just a dream!" Ciel was screaming and crying as he struggled from what seemed to be nothing. But alois knew better, he knew there was something there making him struggle. His nightmares, the scars along Ciels thin, pale arms, his memories were there making him struggle. Ciels eyes opened suddenly as he pants and looked at alois in panick with big watery eyes.

"A-alois?!" Ciel cried looking at him. Alois pulled him into a tight hug as Ciel gripped Alois's shirt with his face pressed into Alois's neck softly. He cried into his neck letting out all his feelings while Alois held him in the bed. He's been like this since he was found being held captive in a place that worshipped some dark lord. Alois didn't know all the details of this but he knew Ciel went through a lot, especially when he first saw him covered in bruises and marks of unknown object that had hit him. 

When the bruises had cleared up he noticed many things that will not go away as time past. Like the bite like scars on his shoulders, the memories of such acts, and the nightmares that have came along with it all. Ciel was broken and now it was up to him to fix him again. Though he knew he would need help in doing so. When ciel had stopped crying Alois slowly pulled back and wiped away the tears from his red cheeks. It was five o'clock **(5:00 A.M.)**  in the morning. Today they did start school but Alois knew all too well that this was going to be hell for Ciel.

"Come on, Ciel. Take a hot shower and clean up before we get ready for school." Alois said softly as he helped Ciel sit up correctly. "O-okay...thank you." Ciel whispered softly and gave him a weak smile before he got up and and took a hot shower. Alois sighed softly and went back to his own room and changed for the day. He put on some shorts, a tank top, a pladed button up shirt with short sleeves that he kept unbuttoned, and black combat boots. It was still summer since school did just start for a new year.  

Ciel soon got out of the shower and got dressed. He put on black skinny jeans, black and white shoes, a white tee shirt, and a black Hoodie that says 'been there, done that' in white on the front. Alois smiles softly as he saw his friend all dressed and ready to go. Ciel is a good four inch shorter than Alios. Alois wrapped his arm around Ciels shoulder and walked to school with him in silence. This silence wasn't awkward, it felt normal to them. Ciel wasn't the type to talked about his feelings.

When they got to the school Alois automatically found someone to talk to.  Unlike Ciel, Alois can socialize easy with anyone. Unless it was his crush...then ciel has to do the socializing to get Alois's crush to talk to Alois. Though usually Alois's crush would be another man, that's tall and usually a dick. Ciel is gay, but he wasn't into most guys that Alois was. Ciel sat next to Alois as he and the other student talked. But what came through the door caught Ciels eyes. Two guys that looked around a year or two older than him  **(Ciel and Alois are sophomores).**

And the scarry part the two guys looked right at him. That frightened ciel, he didn't know why but he was scared. Alois of course did not notice this as he was talking to someone else. Ciel bit his lip nervously as he watched them go to thier table. As they sat at thier table the two glared at eachother. Ciel noticed they didn't get along. Well while they weren't looking at Ciel, Ciel got a good look at the two. 

One has long raven black hair, red eyes, tall, skinny but yet built. The other one had dark brown hair, yellow eyes, tall and built. Alois soon notice Ciel staring at the two guys and gently nudged him. "Are you okay, Ciel?" Ciel glanced at him. "Oh, um yeah...C-Can I leave now, please?" Alois looked at him worried. "I...I guess we can try again tomorrow." Alois says as he got up and Ciel practically ran out of the place. "This is going to be a long year..." Alois muttered as he followed Ciel, trying to catch up to him. 

 


End file.
